


Impossible Beauty of Flowers of Life

by Carmille



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992), Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/F, Female-Centric, Romance, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmille/pseuds/Carmille
Summary: Now how these two ended together? There is a story behind it, I´m sure, but right now there´s only a wall-paper.





	

[ ](http://s346.photobucket.com/user/scarlettrose10/media/under-the-skin-scarjo-4_zpslpc2qoi6.jpg.html)


End file.
